Naruto: Tale of a Fox, a Dog, and a Cat
by zoom10ooo
Summary: What if Naruto was friendly with the fox because of an incident when he was six. What if he had an ability similar to his mother's chakra chains. What if Yugito Nii and Hana Inuzuka were Naruto's age. Naruto x Yugito x Hana. Chakra Chains Naruto. Rated M for language and possible lemons. This is my first story but I think I did well. Chapter are short but should get longer later.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction so it probably sucks so don't judge me too harshly. If anyone would be willing to beta this story for me that would be awesome. Anyway, I'm going to set up a list of things that are going to be happening in this story.**

 **First, the pairing will be exclusively Naruto x Hana x Yugito and I will be aging the other two down so they are the same age as Naruto and Yugito will be part of the leaf (How I'm going to do that whether having her be given to the leaf at a young age as part of a treaty or just having her already be part of the leaf I do not know.)**

 **Second, Kurama will be much more helpful to Naruto, and Naruto will be smarter than in the show and will not wear his orange jumpsuits after graduating the academy.**

 **Third, Naruto will get chakra chains but they will be a different version of the chakra chains than his mother and Mito.**

 **Fourth, he will not use the toad contract because I am gonna have him use either my own contract that I made up or the fox contract. (but I feel like that is overdone so will probably use mine)**

 **Finally, I plan to either give him two more affinities or just dropping his wind affinity altogether.**

 **Edit: I fixed that whole HTML disaster that was the original first chapter oops hehe.**

 **"Hello"** \- Jutsu / Bijuu talking

 _ **"Hello"**_ \- Bijuu thinking

"Hello" - Normal talking

 _"Hello"_ \- Normal thinking

"Hello" \- Reading

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**_

XXXXX

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was usually a rather peaceful place almost always sunny with people milling about the streets doing their day to day activities. Of course, right now that wasn't the case as most of the villagers were in shelters and the ninjas in the village were getting the rest to safety. The cause for all this happened to be the giant orange fox with nine-tails that was currently chained down a few miles outside the village after being transported there by the village leader Minato Namikaze the yondaime Hokage. The Hokage was a relatively tall man with spiky yellow hair that had two bangs framing his face. He wore blue pants that stopped above his shins the rest of his legs were wrapped in bandages. On his upper body, he wore a gray long sleeve shirt underneath a green flak jacket and a white cloak with red flames on the bottom. The young Hokage was also carrying a small bundle in his arms. This bundle happened to be a baby boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, and a tuft of hair as yellow as Minato's on his head.

"Kushina I'm sorry but we need to seal the fox inside of Naruto," Minato said to a redheaded woman who was also in the clearing and the source of the large golden chains that were holding down the fox.

"Minato you can't be serious you know how he'll be treated because of the fox, we can't do that to our son," The woman now identified as Kushina said with tears in her eyes.

"I know how they'll treat him but what else can I do, you're too weak to take the fox back into yourself, and Naruto is the only other person of Uzumaki blood that we know of," Minato said with a sigh, "Besides I can't just ask another family to give up their child if I'm not willing to give up my own," he finished now looking sadly down at the baby in his arms as Kushina just nodded grimly knowing there was no other option. Minato then set up an altar in front of the giant fox putting the baby down on top of it. He then began drawing a seal matrix on the child and himself.

A few minutes later Minato had finished drawing the seals and began rapidly going through hand signs as the form of the Shinigami appeared behind him. Using the Shiki Fuujin he sealed half of the Kyuubi into himself, but as he was about to seal the other half into Naruto the fox using a lapse in Kushina's concentration shot a clawed hand towards Naruto in hopes to kill the boy before he could be sealed. Minato and Kushina seeing this jumped in front of the claw both getting impaled but managing to stop it before the baby could be killed.

"Well Kushina we better give the boy our last words before we have to leave him," Minato said looking at his wife.

"Naruto. Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Also. Don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few. Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Oh and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until your twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another prohibition is women. All you need to remember is that the world is made of men and women. So it's only natural to take interest in girls. But just don't get hooked on a bad one. Find somebody just like me. Also be wary of Jiraiya," Kushina said before looking over to her husband, "Sorry Minato I used all your time," she said with a sad tone of voice.

"It's fine Kushina I'll just have to keep mine short," he said giving her a grin, "Alright Naruto I was basically going to say what your mother just said, especially the part about Jiraiya Sensei, so I'll just add that I hope you become a brilliant ninja and I'm sorry we had to do this to you," he finished with tears in his eyes as he finished the last hand seal, "Hakke Fuin!" he said using the last of his strength to seal the second half of the Kyuubi into his son as his eyes closed slowly.

Nobody noticed the foxes eyes change from a red eye with a small pupil surrounded by three tomoe to its normal red slitted eyes, and a look of concern and sadness pass over its face before it faded into the seal.

XXXXX

 **AN: Sorry it's so short but this is my first fanfic and this is just the prologue. Anyway if you want to please leave a review so I can better myself using your criticism and see if you like the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Fox

**AN: Ok on to chapter two I haven't actually posted the first one at the time of writing this so I haven't seen any of your reviews but I've decided how I'm going to Introduce Yugito and Hana and I'll do that in the next few chapters but this chapter is all about Naruto meeting Kurama and him unlocking the chakra chains.**

 **"Hello"** \- Jutsu / Bijuu talking

 _ **"Hello"**_ \- Bijuu thinking

"Hello" - Normal talking

 _"Hello"_ \- Normal thinking

"Hello" \- Reading

XXXXX

(6 Years Later)

Six years later and Konoha was still pretty much the same as it had been the day before the Kyuubi attacked. It was sunny the villagers went around their daily business the only difference was that now most of the villagers held anger towards a certain blond haired boy that they believed to be the Kyuubi reincarnated.

A six-year-old Naruto is walking down the street by himself in the direction of the Hokage's tower. Naruto wore a white short sleeved shirt with a red spiral design in the center of it with a pair of baggy, blue shorts. As he walked down the street, he would gain a few spiteful looks from random villagers, but they would otherwise leave him alone and just ignored him. He was on his way to talk to the Hokage because he had just gotten kicked out of the orphanage. Their reason for throwing a six-year-old out onto the street was that, according to them, he was old enough to survive on his own.

As he passed a particularly dark alley, he felt someone grab his arm and give a sharp tug dragging him into the darkness. He was then tossed up against a wall a larger figure hovering over him menacingly.

"I finally have you demon brat," the figure now Identified as a chunin said as he brandished a kunai at Naruto who was looking left and right for a way to escape.

"Please let me go I don't know what I ever did to you," the six-year-old said in a frightened voice as he covered his head and neck with his hands.

"You know what you did you demon," the man exclaimed with an angry look in his eyes, "You killed all those people six years ago when you attacked the village," he finished as he began to kick the boy.

All Naruto could do was sit there and take the beating with tears in his eyes. The man eventually stopped kicking him and proceeded to stab Naruto several times. Naruto's vision began to blur as he lost a large amount of blood. The last thing he saw was the man's face go from one of anger to one of horror as a golden chain with a spearhead like tip, pierced straight through his chest killing him almost instantly.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Hokage tower, an old man sat behind a desk in the Hokage's office. This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage you had to retake the position when his predecessor Minato Namikaze died sealing the Kyuubi into young Naruto.

Currently, Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk in his white and red robes dealing with every Kage's worst enemy paperwork. When he sensed a sudden spike of malevolent chakra coming from somewhere in the village.

"Please Naruto be ok," Hiruzen said as he bolted out of his office in the direction of the chakra.

XXXXX

Naruto's vision was black, and all he could hear was the sound of water dripping down into a larger body of water. He opened his eyes looking around curiously as he examined his location. He was currently in what looked like a sewer with pipes lining the walls and a thin layer of water on the floor. He began to wander around trying to find a way out when he heard a loud booming voice.

 **"Come to me,"** it said echoing through the sewer.

Naruto continued forward unsurely following the voice before arriving in a large room with an extremely high ceiling and a cage at the other side. He cautiously moved towards the cage before two large slitted red eyes opened inside the cave causing Naruto to fall back on his ass as a loud laugh began to echo in the room. Realizing he was being laughed at the six-year-old glared at the large red eyes that belonged to whatever was laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" the child yelled indignantly, "It's not funny," he whined.

The laughter stopped abruptly as the creature the eyes belonged to stepped into the light and looked at the small child whose eyes widened once he realized what he was looking at. Right in front of Naruto was a giant fox with nine tails that were each just as long as it's body.

"K-Kyuubi," the child stuttered with a look of fear and slight wonder in his eyes, "How are you here I thought the Fourth killed you," the child managed to finish after he got over some of his fright realizing the fox was in a cage.

The fox watched the boy a look of amusement in its eyes before it answered, **"You can't kill a bijuu kid we're just large constructs of chakra if someone did manage to kill us we would just reform after a couple of decades,"** the fox explained, **"All your Hokage could do was seal me away into someone preferably a newborn as their chakra network could adapt to my chakra and who do you think was the lucky baby,"** the fox finished looking sadly at the boy.

As Naruto realized what the fox was implying his eyes widened, "So you're inside of me?" he asked curiously.

The fox just nodded slightly surprised the child wasn't freaking out about having the strongest of the bijuu sealed inside of him. His surprise increased at what the boy said next.

"That is so awesome do I get any really cool abilities by having you inside me?" the boy asked excitedly looking up at the demon, "Was that chain thing that killed that guy because of you?" he asked curiously.

The fox shook its head, **"That chakra chain had nothing to do with me Naruto, it was all you,"** the fox said looking at him, **"Think of it as your clan's Kekkei Genkai or bloodline limit."**

Naruto looked at the fox in surprise, "I have a bloodline?" he asked excitedly, of course, he knew what they were most great ninja had them, "I never even knew the Uzumaki were a real clan but now I know they are and that we had a bloodline," he said happily before his smile turned into a frown, "Why did none of them ever come get me out of the orphanage?" the young boy asked sadly causing the fox to look at him slightly sympathetically.

 **"Your clan was wiped out during the Third Great Shinobi War and what remains of them has been scattered across the elemental nations,"** the fox said explaining what happened to the Uzumaki clan.

"So I'll never really get to meet my family?" asked the boy sadly looking down at the ground.

The fox noticed how sad the boy was and made a decision, **"Kit, your father put some of his chakra into the seal when it was made so that if you ever tried to remove it he could show up and stop you while also explaining somethings,"** the fox said to the boy while pointing to the piece of paper attached to the cage door.

After hearing that Naruto looked up excitedly, "So all I have to do is put my hand on the seal and my dad will show up?" he asked practically jumping up and down in happiness.

The fox grinned at the boy's excitement before nodding. As soon as he saw the fox grin he bolted to the door and laid his hand on top of the seal. Almost immediately a strong hand gripped his wrist to stop him from pulling the seal off. Noticing the hand on his wrist Naruto turned around happily so he could see his father. His happy expression soon turned to one of confusion as he saw who was holding his wrist.

"Oi fox I thought you said my dad was supposed to appear why did the Fourth Hokage show up?" the six-year-old said confused looking at the fox.

Both Minato and the Kyuubi just looked at the boy with deadpan expressions before the Kyuubi decided to explain it to the boy, **"Kit, the Fourth looks almost exactly like an adult version of you now try connecting the dots,"** the fox said exasperatedly.

Naruto's eyes widened once he finally put everything together, "THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS MY FATHER!" he exclaimed loudly before turning back to Minato, "Wait if you were my father why did you seal the Kyuubi into me?" Naruto asked as his expression grew somber.

Minato had watched his son's exchange with the fox slightly amused until Naruto had asked him that question which caused him to grimace, "Who else could I have picked Naruto, I can't really ask another family to give up their child if I'm not willing to give up my own," he said sadly while walking up to Naruto and ruffling his hair causing the child to pout cutely.

"I guess I understand dad," Naruto said showing how smart he was for a six-year-old, "What was my mother like?" the boy asked looking up at his father.

Minato scratched the back of his head, "Well she had a very fiery personality one moment she would be quite happy, and the next she would be shouting threats at someone who made her mad," Minato said giving a small laugh before he began to glow and become slightly transparent, "Naruto my time is running short so I'll tell you about one more thing, up on top of the Hokage monument you will find a path that leads to our old house, the gate is sealed so only someone who had Namikaze blood or was added to the seal array would be able to open it, anyway all my and your mother's jutsu and belongings are there so you can get those and I'm sure Hiruzen wouldn't care if you began living there as it does technically belong to you now," Minato said to the boy with a smile before he began to fade away.

Naruto smiled happily as he watched his father fade from view, "Thanks dad!" he exclaimed happily before Minato finally faded away.

 **"Kit your body is starting to wake up but I want to tell you a couple more things before you go,"** the fox said, **"first now that we have met I will be able to speak with you outside of the mindscape and vice versa I will also be able to see feel and hear what you do, and finally your sense of hearing and smell will be greatly increased now,"** the fox finished giving the boy a large grin.

Naruto practically had stars in his eyes, "Awesome thank you Kyuubi," the boy said happily.

 **"Kurama,"** the fox said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

The fox grinned at him again, **"Kurama is my name kit,"** he said.

"Well thank you Kurama," said Naruto giving a fox-like grin to Kurama that made him proud before his mindscape faded from view and his eyes began to open.

XXXXX

AN: Ok that's another chapter down and yes I know it kinda fell apart near the end but I couldn't figure out a good way to end the chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to give me ideas and criticism.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

**AN: Ok sorry this took so long but I had a lot of stuff to do in real life and this is more of a hobby to keep me occupied when I get bored so don't expect regular updates. I will probably write several chapters in bulk so I can post them once a week but otherwise, I wouldn't expect a schedule from me. Now let's get to some reviews.**

 **Xerzo LotCN:** You will find out what happened to him when he passed out this chapter, I don't really know why I chose six it was just kinda the first reasonable number that I could think of and as for his affinities I was planning on giving him the first three you suggested so good on you for guessing them.

 **Crazywizard73:** I'm glad you think it would be interesting and I will think about adding her but most of what I already thought up can't really fit her in though I will probably add her into the Chunin Exams Arc.

 **Bankai777:** Same answer as above Naruto will meet her in the Chunin Exams arc most likely.

 **And to the only guest who left a proper review:** I am glad you liked how I portrayed a six-year-old Naruto I'm glad someone approved of how I wrote that part.

 **Now since I forgot in the last t2o chapters I should mention that I in no way shape or form own anything to do with Naruto aside from one or two original Jutsu.**

 **"Hello"** \- Jutsu / Bijuu talking  
 ** _"Hello"_** \- Bijuu thinking  
 **"Hello"** \- Normal talking  
 _"Hello"_ \- Normal thinking  
"Hello" \- Reading  
XXXX  
Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a white ceiling. "Where am I?" he thought out loud as he went to sit up, sending a small jolt of pain through his body in the process.

"Naruto thank god you're ok!" exclaimed a voice off to his right causing him to turn and look over to see the Sandaime Hokage in the doorway smiling at him.

"It's good to see you're alright Naruto, you had me worried about you," Hiruzen said as he walked into the room and stood next to the blond's bed, "To answer your question you are in the hospital when we found you in an alley next to a dead chunin with a hole through their chest," he finished as he pulled a chair up and sat down.

"Oh, well all I remember before I passed out was that man pulling me into the alley and insulting me before he began to beat me, and right before I passed out I saw this golden chain thing go straight through his chest," the boy explained before a thoughtful look came on his face and he continued, "Then I talked to the big fox in my head and he told me it was like my bloodline," the boy said but was cut off before he could continue.

"You talked to the fox!" the old Sarutobi exclaimed worriedly, "Did the fox try to get you to release it?" he asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, he was really nice and even told me how I could meet my dad if I touched the seal paper on the gate thingy," Naruto said confused by all the old man's worrying before his face morphed into a frown, "Why did you never tell me who my dad was?" the boy asked sadly as he looked up at Hiruzen.

"It was for your own protection Naruto your father had many enemies and if they found out you were his son they would have sent assassins after you," Hiruzen explained as he looked at the boy, "Was there anything your father told you to tell me?" he asked the boy trying to cheer him up.

Naruto perked up and gave a big grin, "Yeah since I got kicked out of the orphanage he said you would let me use his old house," the boy said happily bouncing up and down in excitement.

Hiruzen smiled at how happy the boy was, he didn't think it would be a problem as Minato's house was very out of the way and not many people could find it since it was hidden by a very complex seal array.

"That is fine Naruto I can show you where it is tomorrow once you are out of the hospital," Hiruzen said to the boy who shouted out in excitement at the news before being silenced by Hiruzen and put back in the bed.

XXXXX

The next day we see Naruto being led by Hiruzen through a forested area of the clan district with no discernable path.  
"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto for probably the tenth time during there walk which was starting to annoy Hiruzen greatly though he didn't let it show.

"Not quite Naruto just a little farther," Hiruzen said as he led naruto through a particularly thick piece of shrubbery revealing a modest looking two story house with a large fence and gate around it.

"Whoah this is my new house now?" Naruto asked with wide eyes and a large smile causing Hiruzen to chuckle before nodding.

"Yes it is Naruto, now come with me we're going to need you to unlock it," Hiruzen said as he led the small boy towards the gate before handing him a kunai, "You're going to need to draw some blood and put it on this seal here to unlock the gate," he said pointing to a very intricate seal design on the gate where a lock should have been.

"Ok," Naruto said too excited to question him and quickly made a small cut on his thumb before swiping his finger across the seal causing it to glow and the gate to swing open slowly.

"There you go Naruto your new, and rightful home is right in front of you," Hiruzen said with a smile as Naruto ran towards the front door which also opened when the gate did.

XXXXX

 **AN: Ok I'm really sorry this took so long to get out and hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't the best and could use some improvement. On another note, someone has volunteered to beta for me and I will be sending the next chapters to him before I post them so he can give them a once-over before they get posted.**


End file.
